OHSHC: Sister!
by Akane Ryuu
Summary: "Yayyy! I get to see my brothers" I thought. "So your the brother of -" The twins ask. "Sister" He corrects. "EHHHH!" They shout. "I'm Hajime -, sister of -" I said. Who is Hajime's brother? Anyway read to find out! First OHSHC fanfic so go easy. Suck at summaries but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1: Sister!

Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way shape or form. I only own my OC**

**A/N: I have never made a OHSHC fanfiction before so go easy on me and I'm sorry if any of the characters are too OOC. I would like constructive criticism. Anyway onward!**

**~?'s P.O.V.~**

'_Ahhh! I'm finally here at Ouran! I get to see my brothers! But I haven't seen onii-san and nii-chan in over a year how will they react? No stop! A simple question will not stop the Great and Mighty Hajime!' _I mentally praised myself on the way to school. I got out of the car and started walking to who-knows-where. I casually walked to room 1-A but… got lost. Luckily I ran into a girl literally and she looked around my age so I decided to speak up. "Um could you show me to room 1-A please?" I asked her. Although she was cross-dressing, but I wouldn't blame her. I chose the mens uniform because I didn't want to look like a yellow marshmallow. My hair didn't help either because it's really short and it really made me look like a guy. "Sure that happens to be my home room. I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way." She said as she held a hand out to help me up. "Thanks, I'm Hajime" I replied. We walked to class but I had to wait for the teacher so I stood outside awkwardly. She finally came so I walked in with her as I introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Hajime, please take care of me..." I said as people were eyeing me mysteriously. "Alright Hajime you can take a seat in between Haruhi and the twins," she started. "Twins, Haruhi raise your hands" They did as told and I went to my seat. When I sat down the twins were glaring at me while Haruhi was smiling. Most of the class was boring but soon enough lunch came. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk slowly seeing no rush. I was the last one in class and I walked around looking for Music Room Number 3. I eventually found it and walked inside where I was welcomed by roses and voices saying "Welcome". After the blinding light faded I could see clearly enough to spot my brothers. "Hello h-" The blonde was interrupted when my brother walked to me and hugged me. "Hi Taka-nii, Nii-chan." I said returning the hug. "Hi Haji-chan!" Mitskuni said. I looked around my brother to see the twins, a blonde, Haruhi and a slightly surprised raven-haired guy. I was mentally smirking because this always happened when people found out I was Takashi's sister… or brother in my case. "Oh! Mitskuni we forgot something!" I said remembering something important. "You're right Haji-chan!" Honey said as he put Usa-chan somewhere safe as we both got into battle stances. We nodded to each other and attacked. Of course I learned martial arts from Takashi and Mitskuni so I could keep up with them. We were having fun and then we threw shuriken at each other ending in a tie. "That was fun Mitskuni!" I said to Honey smiling. "That was Haji-chan! We should have a battle one day instead of playing with each other!" He replied. I could see the others' jaws drop. "That was just playing?!" The blonde shouted. "Yes and would you mind introducing yourselves so I know who you guys are?" I asked. "Of course. I'm Kyoya Ootori, the blonde is Tamaki Suoh, the brunette is Haruhi Fujioka and the auburns are the Hitachiins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya said as I nodded. "So you're Mori-senpai's brother?" The twins asked. "Sister." Takashi corrected. "EHHHHH?!" The host club shouted. "Haha anyway my name is Hajime Morinozuka, sister of Takashi Morinozuka." I said giving them a piece sign. "EHHHH?!" They repeated.

**Was this good? Bad? I know it's a little short I'll try to make them longer next time. Anyway leave a review and some suggestions! See ya next 'til time!**

**~Bubbles**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Sister?!

_**SophieNewman: Yeah I know my grammar sucks besides my age I was a little sleepy at the time. My stories aren't usually like this, they are well thought out and has less mistakes. Anyway thanks for leaving a review I thought it was helpful!**_

**A/N: Hello people I changed my name because I liked it better! Anyway I know the story was rushed but I wanted to thanks those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Also I'm changing the rating there will not be bad words! My account is acting weird so I don't know who did what so yeah. Anyway onwards! **

_**Recap: "Haha anyway my name is Hajime Morinozuka, sister of Takashi Morinozuka." I said giving them a piece sign. "EHHHH?!" They repeated. **_

_~Regular P.O.V~_

"Anyways, Mitskuni can I have a strawberry cake?" Hajime asked innocently.

"Sure Haji-chan!" Honey said happily running out of the room to get a slice of cake. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Mitskuni!" Haji beamed.

"I take it that you have a sweet tooth like Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up making them shine.

"Yeah me and Mitskuni love cakes and sometimes we go on a cake shopping spree!" Haji chirped. "But we haven't seen each other in awhile so we haven't gone to get many cakes…"

"**But since you're Mori-senpai's sister don't you see them everyday?**" The twins asked simultaneously.

"No. I moved to America and left Takashi and Mitskuni to teach some police forces there" Haji replied with slight pain but went undetected. "So… why is a girl crossdressing?" She asked hoping to get the attention off of her. Kyoya smirked and made Haji regret what she said. Everyone knew what would happen and Haji started to get a sinking feeling and started to regret what she said. She was luckily saved by her phone.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello… yes we'll be heading out now… thank you. Takashi, Mitskuni time to go" Haji hurriedly said while practically running to the door. "See ya!" The door closed and everyone looked at each other.

"Haruhi! You have a new girlfriend to hang out with!" Tamaki said while glomping Haruhi in a hug.

"Get off Senpai!" Haruhi shouted while pinching Tamaki to get him off her. "Anyways I'm going home. Bye guys."

_~Hikaru's P.O.V~_

'Hmm we have a new toy to mess with' I thought. I looked at Kaoru and he gave me a cheshire cat smile before I do the same. Like the saying 'Great minds think alike'

_~Regular P.O.V~ _

_**~With the brothers~**_

"Hey Takashi why do you think Haji sounded pained when she mentioned America?" Honey said dropping his boy lolita act.

"I do not know Mitskuni…" Takashi said looking at his sleeping sister. After a few moments of silence they reached their house. Haji was still asleep so Takashi had carried her to her room and gently put her down. He was about to leave when he heard her say, "Stop" and shed a tear. He smiled sadly at her sleeping figure and retreated to his room and soon went to sleep.

_**~Next Morning~**_

Haji woke up sweating after remembering her flashback that had happened when she was in America.

_~Flashback~_

_Haji was a middle school third year at the time when two girls approached her. _"_Hey! Hajime Morinozuka!" A girl in her class called her. _

"_Yes. Did you need something?" Hajime replied._

"_Yeah. We wanted to know why you have cuts on your arms." Girl number one demanded._

"_I don't have any cuts where did you hear that from?" Hajime asked._

"_We saw them when you started changing in the gym" Girl number two answered._

"_Well you must've seen different because there are no cuts" Hajime lied._

"_Liar!" Both girls shouted as they grabbed her and started ripping her forearm cloth. Once they were done there were indeed cuts but with bruises on her arms. Onlookers looked at her with disgust. They ripped more of her clothing and the more they did the more they saw scars and bruises. "Why don't you tell your mother what is marking your body… wait you don't have a mother to cry to" the girls snickered and started beating her. Hajime was crying and even though she was a good martial artist she didn't fight back because she was too weak emotionally and physically. _"_Stop" She cried. Then the girls kicked her really hard and made her black out._

"*Sigh* There's no use going back to sleep and it's only 3:50. I'll go for a walk until school starts." Hajime said getting ready. She got her headphones and put on her uniform so she could go to school afterwards. She left a note for the others and walked out the door.

_~Takashi's P.O.V~_

I woke up and got ready for school then I walked to Haji's room and knocked on the door. "Haji it's time to get up for school" I said and when I didn't hear anything I walked inside to find it empty then I saw a note on her desk.

'_**Dear Takashi, I woke up early and decided to go for a walk so don't worry. I'll be at school waiting for you. ~Love, Haji' **_After that I just continued my morning routine.

_~Regular P.O.V~_

Hajime was walking to her classroom when she bumped into Haruhi. "Sorry Haruhi" She said helping Haruhi off the floor.

"That's alright Haji and Kyoya-senpai wants to talk to you after school at the club." She said as Hajime visibly gulped.

"O-Okay let's go to class." Haji stuttered while Haruhi nodded. They walked into class but Haji wasn't feeling like herself after the flashback. Most of her classes she zoned out but pretended to pay attention so no one would ask her question. After school ended she hesitantly walked to the Host Club.

"Hey guys" Haruhi greeted while Haji walked in. There was about thirty minutes until the Host Club started so that would be plenty to get everything situated. "Alright Kyoya-senpai I know what you're thinking and I don't want to take too much time with discussing this so to make things more simple… I'll join the host club" Haji said while sighing.

"Ok at least I didn't have to resort to threats." Kyoya said while smirking.

_~Timeskip~_

It was time to start the host club and everyone got in their positions. Hajime's type was the bad boy type. So people started requesting her. One girl she knew very well. "Are you Hajime Morinozuka?" The girl asked.

"Yes. Do you need something princess?" Hajime replied.

"Do you still have those disgusting scars on your back." The girl smirked in satisfaction as Hajime froze. "And you still don't have a mother to cry to either" this time the girl started hitting Hajime as the other guests were glued to their spots. Hajime didn't do anything she didn't want to hurt her even though she _loathed_ her. Takashi couldn't take it anymore as he stood up and went to the scene. The other hosts seemed to writhe in anger and went to stop what was happening as well. Once everything had stopped, the girl was kicked out of the Host Club and all the guests had to leave.

"Hajime are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine" Haji replied with a smile. With that she turned and walked out the doors leaving the room in complete and utter silence.

**So… I think this one is better than the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this although I got sad at the flashback. Well a lot of people would but what did you think of this story? I would like some constructive criticism if you wouldn't mind. Anyway I'll be making the next chapter so… 'til next time! ~ Akane Ryuu**


	3. Chapter 3: Worry

Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form. I only own my OC.**

**A/N: Hello! That last chapter was a bit… crazy? I'm also sorry for being gone so long T^T school has been mean to me! Anyway, thanks again for the viewing, favoriting, following, and reviewing! :3 I will now let you read on!**

_**Recap: "Yeah I'm perfectly fine" Haji replied with a smile. With that she turned and walked out the doors leaving the room in complete and utter silence.**_

_~Haji's P.O.V~_

'I should've known she would be here!' I thought as I walked to the fountain. As I walked I wouldn't allow myself to cry. 'I swore to myself I would never cry again and be strong again!' I said to myself mentally. I finally got to my destination and sat down as I heard someone walking towards me.

"Haji, are you ok?" My older brother asked.

I just smiled at him and said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Haji… what was that girl talking about?" He questioned me as he sat down.

"She's right. I have scars on most parts on my body but they don't hold very good memories." I said to him.

"Haji just know that when you're ready to tell us, we will be by your side." He replied.

"Ok Taka-nii." I said with a smile. He nodded and we both stood up. "We should get going. It's getting rather late."

"Yeah. I'll go get Mitskuni and then we can go home." He answered as he walked back.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I shouted to him. He nodded in understanding and ran back. After a few moments he came back with Mitskuni.

"Haji are you ok?" Mitskuni asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a smile, as we were at the entrance of our house. "Alright, goodnight guys!"

"Night Haji!" Mitskuni shouted back.

"Goodnight Haji." Takashi responded.

After that we all went to bed and I kept thinking about when I would tell them.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"*Sigh* So much for sleep" I muttered. Last night another nightmare visited me. 'It's been two days in a row. I wonder how long it'll be until it stops?' I ask myself.

School was the same thing everyday except one thing had changed. My nightmares kept getting worse and worse to the point where I couldn't sleep. I also got nauseous when I smelled food so I hardly eat. My strength was depleted and my nightmares weren't going away anytime soon. 'Good thing before mom died she bought me make-up' I thought. I had to cover the bags under my eyes and make my skin tone darker. As always classes came and went but the thing I dreaded most was the club. One of them would surely notice.

_~3rd Person's P.O.V~_

Haji stumbled to the host club making sure she looked healthy. When she walked in it was total chaos. The twins were yelling about Tamaki being a pervert and holding Haruhi like she was a rag doll, while he was defending himself saying he was a good father. The Shadow King, as usual was sitting at his spot typing away on his computer. Mitskuni was eating cake with Usa-chan and Takashi was leaning on the wall, watching the scene before him unfold. No one noticed Haji come in so she slipped into the back to get the china ready for the customers.

A little while later the guests flooded in. The usual 'Welcome' was said and all the hosts went to their respected spots. It was longer than usual because there were more appointments than usual. As the last guest walked out, a shuriken went flying towards Haji. She barely missed it but it made a scratch on her cheek. She felt something warm trickle down her cheek as she figured it was blood. She looked up and saw Takashi holding more shuriken in his hand. "Haji what happened? You never get scratched like that." Takashi asked.

"Yes you seemed rather sluggish these past few weeks." Kyoya added in. There, were the questions she hoped no one would ask.

"Guys I'm fine no need to worry. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Haji responded. What she didn't notice was the twins coming at her from behind with pitchers of water. When she finally sensed them, it was too late. She turned away from the others and ran to her bag. This time Haruhi got her bag and turned it upside down revealing her bag of make-up. Haji immediately looked down and let her hoodie block her face. _(Yes, she put it on awhile ago. Forgot to mention that.)_

"Haji, what's been going on?" Haruhi asked. "You don't need to act strong in front of us."

"Like I said, I just didn't get enough sleep last-" Haji said before she passed out. The last thing she remembered was her brother's worried, panicked gaze. She had never seen so much concern directed on her. Then she escaped into the world of darkness.

**It's not as long as the others but I didn't want you guys to abandon this story as I did. But no more! I shall start updating every week. Also, if I miss a deadline or I'm taking to long to update then PM me. It'll take awhile for me to get it because my account is acting weird. Anyway I shall start on the next update. See you later! ~Akane**


	4. Chapter 4: What!

OHSHC: Sister?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form…. except my OC and this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Early too. So I have nothing to say except… OMG HAJIME PASSED OUT! Alright when they take Haji to the nurse will they see her scars? Read on to find out!**

_**Recap: "Like I said, I just didn't get enough sleep last-" Haji said before she passed out. The last thing she remembered was her brother's worried, panicked gaze. She had never seen so much concern directed on her. Then she escaped into the world of darkness.**_

"Is she alright?" Some voices said.

"We're not sure we're still waiting on the results." Another voice said. All was silent after that.

_~Timeskip~_

Hajime woke up with people surrounding her sleeping in the chairs beside her bed. She couldn't see clearly and she was in pain so all she could do was sleep.

_~Dream~_

"_Momma! Look it's a bird nest!" A young Hajime said as she pointed to a fork in the tree._

"_Yes isn't pretty Hajime. The bird will be a mama one day." An older lady, identical to the younger girl said._

"_Mama do you think that the birdie will take care of her babies?" Hajime asked. _

"_Yes, I think she will, little one." Her mother said._

_***Note: This part is pretty gruesome, so read at your own risk.**_

_~Hajime's P.O.V~_

_Blood. Blood is everywhere. I look at my parents that were on the floor. Their body parts dismantled. Their stomachs ripped open and insides spilling out. I just sat there on the ground covered in their blood, not moving. Moments before we were the happiest family in the world. Next, dad opened the door and they were brutally murdered. Who knew that life could go up in flames in a matter of seconds._

~Mean while~

The host club was going along like any other day minus one host. "Where's Haji?" One of their regulars asked.

"He's currently in America doing political business." Kyoya lied as the others nodded their heads in agreement. Haji's regulars nodded in understanding. "Well he'll be back soon but for now the host club is at its peak. It's closing time." Kyoya added.

Soon after the guests left, the hosts didn't say a word. The host club room, after hours was always a place of happiness, now it is a place of despair.

"Guys she'll be alright. She's strong enough to not let herself worsen." Haruhi said trying to lighten the moon.

"You know what, my daughter's right! Hajime is strong enough to hold on!" Tamaki said making dramatic poses. Everyone smiled thinking to themselves that they were right. Someone that strong wasn't going down that easily.

"All right men! We're going to visit Hajime before we go home for today!" Tamaki exclaimed as the others nodded. They all got their stuff and got into their limos, heading for the hospital.

As everyone got there, the hosts decided to go in together. They got to her room number and went in. Hajime was awake and talking to the nurses. She looked at the hosts and smiled at them.

"Hello." Hajime said.

"Hey Haji-chan! Are you feeling better?" Mitskuni asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." She responded.

"Well that's good. We're glad you're better now." Haruhi said.

"Uhm… if you don't mind… could you tell me your names?" Hajime asked.

At that moment the same thought went through everybody's head. _She's got amnesia_.

**Hey guys I updated but I'm losing interest in this story, but don't worry I won't just up and leave like that. Please review or PM me some ideas. I would like to see what you guys can come up with. Well I'll see you next time! ~Akane**


End file.
